Heartbreaker Part 2
by Krazy 13
Summary: The follow up to Heartbreaker. What happened after the gun shot? Read on and find out.


**Since I got bored and decided to update PTTR, I thought let's do some adding to Heartbreaker, since everyone bugged me with what the hell happens next. So here it is, another slice of drama pie...**

* * *

Ted fell to the floor face first. His body limp and lifeless. His gun discharging a stray bullet as it crashed to the floor. Cody fell to his knees and leant over Ted's empty body. Cody looked up from Ted to Davina, who was hyperventilating and crying against the wall with her pink and black striped-jeaned knees to her chin. Cody looked down at Ted, lifted up his former lover's chin and kissed his lips. "I still love you Teddy. I always have." Cody laid Ted's head back where it was and sprinted over to the younger DiBiase, being careful not to trod in the spreading ruby red blood pool. Davina had a scared look in her eyes, she was under the impression that Cody had shot Teddy. "Davina?" Cody went to hug the dirty blonde but she jumped out of his reach, her black and pink laced converse stomping against the carpet. Fear glazing over her sky blue eyes. As Cody moved closer, Davina jumped. Cody was about to make a final attempt to reconcile the poor girl when the door crashed in with two uniformed officers standing over the threshold. Cody's gaze couldn't help but fall on Davina's ring on her right hand. A pink jewelled heart with silver vines around it that Ted & Cody gave her for 13th 3 months ago. You see back then they were still a couple back then.

"Miss, Sir, you may want to come with us." Said one. Davina said nothing as she hyperventilated, rocking back and forth. Cody looked at her before looking back to the officers. The one that hadn't spoke walked over to Davina and touched her shoulder. She jumped against the wall hitting her head. The silent officer picked up the silently crying teenager and carried her outside to be taken to hospital for shock. "Sir, can you come outside?" Cody looked up from Ted's body to the officer, and nodded, picking himself up from the floor and following the officer out, stepping around the blood pool. "Sir, can you tell me what happened?" The officer asked Cody as he watched Davina being calmed by paramedics, unsuccessfully. Well, when a 13 year old teenager sees her brother who aimed a bloody gun at her get killed right in front of her, do you think she's going to be easily calmed down. Stupid question. Of course not.

"I got a call from Davina, the blonde little girl over there, saying how her brother Ted was acting crazy. His pupils diluted, slurred words, waving a gun around like a madman. I rushed over as quick as I could. I reached here just in time to see that Ted was aiming the gun at Davina. I shouted at him to stop. He started shouting about how I broke his heart, how he drunk the bar, how he took the drugs, how he smoked the cigarettes. He said that he should put a bullet through my brain and one through the heart for good measure. Are you arresting me officer?" The officer shook his head.

"No, Sir. We got a call about a drink, drug and drive and that he murdered a store clerk in cold blood when he wouldn't sell him cigarettes. We followed him here. One of our snipers shot him when we saw that he was about to fire. " That was it for Cody, he let the tears fall and his head bounce off the ground. Davina and the paramedics surrounded him, as he wavered in and out of consciousness, his vision blurred and his hearing fading as blackness besieged him.

* * *

Davina looked only at Cody with her glossy sky blue eyes. She wasn't afraid of him no more. She thought that Cody had shot Teddy. But the kind police officer had explained everything to her. So when Cody passed out from shock, she was one of the first people barring the paramedics to his side. Cody's eyes fluttered open and shut again as his ocean blue eyes adjusted themselves to the bright light of the bland and plain hospital room. Davina had been sitting there for 3 hours waiting for Cody to wake up. She hadn't moved. She didn't plan to any time soon either. So when Cody woke up, she was overjoyed. Well as overjoyed as she could be when her brother was shot down by police for Cody and her safety. Cody's eyes fluttered open again, finally adjusted to the light. "Hey there, champ." She smiled as she took Cody's hand in hers.

"What happened?" Cody murmured, faintly. His throat sore and his voice hoarse. But Davina could hear every word. Davina sighed as she thought of a way to tell him. She wasn't quite sure what he remembered.

"Well, what do you remember?" Davina asked, smiling softly. Cody went on to explain about what happened with Ted and what the police officer told him. "Okay, well that's a good sign, I think. Well, after the officer told you about what Teddy had done, you fainted, but you were conscious for about 5 minutes. If that makes a difference, but it probably won't." Davina giggled. Cody smiled as his 'baby sister's different sense of humour.

* * *

It was 3 days later and Cody had been discharged out of hospital. It was also the day of the funeral and he was going to go, whether the DiBiases wanted him there or not. As he took a seat on the left side of Davina, the DiBiases avoided his gaze, all except Davina who smiled at him appreciatively. The ceremony passed by and as Brett, Davina's older brother, took to the stand to make a speech, he sent a look to Cody. It wasn't a hurtful look, nor a death glare. But it was a ' I'm glad you came' look. Cody wondered whether the DiBiases blamed him for Ted's death. But nobody could deny the fact that Ted did over-react to the situation. He took things to the heart, deeper than most and took the situation way out of context. What he should've done is sit down and assess what would happen in the future, or carry on with life, but make amends with Cody and Stu first. But Ted being Ted, he exploded and blew a gasket. Moral of the story? Think before you react.


End file.
